


Track 5: Alphabet Boy

by talisha_jaynee



Series: The Shameless Cry Baby Storybook [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, M/M, Secret Relationship, Songfic, Verbal Abuse, i think, idk - Freeform, illegal relationship, mickeys underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey first saw him at the Kash and Grab, walking in with a brown satchel slung over his shoulder and round glasses placed on top of his angular face. Gentle stubble softened his sharp jawline, his curly hair was styled neatly and Mickey was blown away. He was the most handsome man that had ever walked into that dump. </p><p>Songfic to Alphabet Boy - Melanie Martinez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 5: Alphabet Boy

Mickey first saw him at the Kash and Grab, walking in with a brown satchel slung over his shoulder and round glasses placed on top of his angular face. Gentle stubble softened his sharp jawline, his curly hair was styled neatly and Mickey was blown away. He was the most handsome man that had ever walked into that dump. The handsome stranger walked with a brisk pace down the aisles of the store, grabbing random packets of food off the shelves before heading towards the counter. Mickey had been chatting to Ian during his shift across the register but quickly moved out of the mans way, hiding behind a display of sunglasses. The stranger placed the items down with confidence, handed Ian a $50 bill with a smile, and walked out. Mickey thoughts shifted, and he believed that maybe this handsome guy could be the one to stop his strong feeling for Ian and to turn the duo back into the friends they had been before it had gotten messy.

 

The second time Mickey saw him was walking down the streets of his neighborhood. He was still carrying around a brown satchel, but this time he had his face in a book and looked deep in thought over it. Mickey was too busy staring at the handsome stranger that he didn't notice their two bodies colliding until he hit the pavement hard. He quickly mumbled his apologies as he tried to grab the mans book which had fallen to his right. Mickey grabbed the book and felt a warm hand under his, holding the strangers hand. Mickey apologized again and quickly let go and standing up to move away before he could embarrass himself again. He had moved a few steps away before he felt a firm grip on his bicep pulling him back around. The stranger was not much taller than Mickey, only a few inches between them, but he held an air of confidence that intrigued the smaller boy. They didn't speak for long, but Mickey was leaving their conversation with a smile and a number, determined to get his thoughts away from Ian and his unrequited love.

 

Clean-clothed, washed and styled was how Mickey saw him for the third time. It was a fancier location than a smelly convenience store, a small restaurant with menu choices that Mickey couldn't pronounce. But Mickey's date could and he ordered for the two of them without consulting Mickey. But Mickey forgave him quickly as their conversation flowed easily during the dinner, with his date constantly talking about his college major, his college friends, his college life. Mickey loved listening to his deep, velvet voice, hearing him explain complex theories and didn't mind that there wasn't a lot of attention on his life. His life was boring in contrast to his dates crazy college adventures. Mickey left the date feeling giddy with happiness and not one thought of Ian had crossed his mind.

 

Their fourth encounter was to the nearest cinema to watch a movie that Mickey had been excited about seeing for weeks. Mickey's date picked him up in his old, beat up car, and talked constantly throughout the drive about his week at college. Mickey listened patiently, waiting for his turn to talk about a recent test score he had just received and was quite proud of, but the opportunity never came up. They made their way into the theater, his date choosing seats in the back row for Mickey and himself, even after Mickey had stated that he was nearsighted. But it didn't matter because Mickey didn't watch most of the movie, he was having his first real make-out session with his older, college boyfriend. Him and Ian had never experimented past subtle tongues, but this was different. His date was moving his hands under Mickey's shirt, sucking hickies into his neck and Mickey was in heaven. He never wanted the movie to stop, but unfortunately it did and Mickey was dropped back home, lying about his bruised neck to his siblings. Mickey knew that they wouldn't understand his new relationship with someone 4 years older than him, they would worry that the guy was taking advantage of Mickey. But Mickey trusted his new boyfriend. He was falling in love with someone who could love him back.

 

Mickey was raging during their fifth encounter. He had talked to Ian just before getting picked up by his boyfriend. Ian was trying to get some alone time with Mickey, giving him flirty looks and subtle hand gestures across Mandy's sleeping body between them in the living room. Mickey had told him that they were just friends now, but Ian just complained about how little time they had spent together over the past couple of weeks and asked if everything was okay, moving from the opposite end of the sofa squishing himself between Mickey and Mandy. Mickey replied bluntly using some longer and mature words his boyfriend had taught him to tell Ian to quit, before leaving the room. When he was picked up, Mickey was ready to vent to his boyfriend about what had just happened, but he was cut off quickly by his boyfriends angry rant about a wrong mark he had received. Mickey swallowed his anger and became the best supportive boyfriend he could be to the man that he didn't have to share.

 

It was a full month before they met for the sixth time. Mickey's boyfriend had been busy with his exams and his last few essays, which Mickey could understand. He had been getting swamped at school as well as they neared the end of the year, but when he told his boyfriend that via text message, he was told that it wasn't the same thing, and that college work was a lot harder than high school shit. Mickey was hurt at the blunt comment and didn't reply straight away, like he always did. 15 minutes later he got a call from his boyfriend, who apologized about his comment and complimented Mickey for being a sweet and supportive boyfriend and that he missed seeing his face. They planned their next date after all of Mickey's boyfriends exams were over, and they went out on another dinner date. This time it was a menu that Mickey could understand, which he was grateful of, but again his date ordered for him, explaining that his choice was more sophisticated and adult. Mickey felt special after that eating a meal that exceeded his teenage sophistication, it didn't matter to him how bad it tasted. 

 

Mickey finally got to speak about himself during their seventh meeting. They were in the car parked out the front of Mickey's house when Ian had walked outside to leave the Milkovich house. Mickey and Ian's relationship had been strained after Mickey had rejected him, but they were still being civil and friendly to each other. Mickey explained to his confused boyfriend that was his friend, which his boyfriend stated that he didn't know Mickey had any friends. Mickey shrugged and told him it was fine, he could learn about his friends another time. But really Mickey felt angry at the question, he could name all of his boyfriends friends, siblings, parents and grandparents, why couldn't his boyfriend learn one of his friends name? 

 

Their eighth encounter was the worst. Mickey had decided to surprise his boyfriend at college. He knew what unit and house his boyfriend lived in, after it being repeated to Mickey several times during their dates, and knocked confidently on the door. His boyfriends room mate opened the door with a confused look. Mickey explained that he was here to see his boyfriend, but was laughed at by the room mate, who explained that no one living in the apartment had a boyfriend, or was gay for that matter. Mickey was so hurt at the rude boy that he turned around and ran out of the complex, waiting until he got outside before leaning against the wall and let out his cry baby tears. He held his head in his hands and couldn't see what was happening in front of him, he imagined weird looks from college students and professors, but after a coupe minutes he felt someone pulling him roughly off the wall and around the corner away from the public. He dropped his hands and saw his boyfriends face red with anger, screaming about how stupid, how childish, how dumb Mickey was. And all Mickey could do was stand there and take it crying until his boyfriend was finished.

 

After many phone calls and promises that his boyfriend would change, Mickey was picked up by his boyfriend for their ninth encounter. The car ride was filled with constant apologies and promises from his boyfriend that Mickey believed blindly. They went back to the theater and watched the movie that Mickey had wanted to see all those weeks ago, with Mickey's only distraction this time being the small circles his boyfriend was rubbing into the back of their entwined hands as they silently watched the movie.

 

Mickey bought up what had been bothering him during their tenth meeting. He asked his boyfriend why none of his friends knew who Mickey was. The reply was simple, that they wouldn't understand. But also, his boyfriend added seeing Mickey's face fall slightly, he wanted Mickey all to himself. He didn't have to share his boyfriend with any dumb sisters, and that made it much easier to listen for the next few hours about his boyfriends life.

 

His boyfriend was angry when he picked Mickey up for their eleventh adventure. He drove around recklessly, spat hurtful words at Mickey, and was silent during their lunch. Mickey tried to ask what was wrong, but he was silenced by his boyfriend's death glare. They drove back to Mickey's in silence as well and after Mickey said goodbye, his boyfriend sped off without another word.

 

It was during their twelfth encounter that Mickey realized something. His boyfriend wasn't nice. He only made Mickey feel special sometimes, but made Mickey feel terrible all the time. With Ian he had always felt special and wanted, even when Ian was cuddling with his sister, he would always make sure Mickey was okay. That was the feeling Mickey wanted in this relationship. He tried to bring this up with his boyfriend as they sat facing each other in a crowded restaurant. Mickey was glad that the place was so occupied or else his boyfriend might have made a scene, but instead Mickey got more hurtful words about how dumb and childish he was. Mickey took it all in silence allowing his boyfriend to whisper violently until he was finished, before quickly breaking up with him and leaving the restaurant.

 

Their thirteenth encounter was random. A knock at the front door of the Milkovich house got Mickey to open to his ex-boyfriend's crying face. He listened as the man who once was Mickey's world tried to apologize for his terrible behavior. But Mickey had had enough, raised his middle finger to his ex-boyfriend and slammed the door in his face. As soon as he heard the thump of the door closing, he ran upstairs, sat on the edge of his bed and cried into the palm of his hands. He cried for his two non-existing parents, his jealously of his sister, his lost relationship with Ian, and now his first real break-up. He felt like he had been crying for hours before he heard someone tip top into his room and felt a weight added to his mattress. A long, freckled arm wrapped itself around Mickeys hunched frame, rubbing his shoulder gently. Mickey looked into Ian's green eyes and saw a small smile full of sympathy. No words were exchanged when Mickey moved his head from out of his hands and onto Ian's shoulder, or when he left a gentle peck on Ian's cheek. And even though it could not be reciprocated, this was what love felt like to Mickey.

**Author's Note:**

> guys everything will work out okay, okay?  
> tumblr: gettingwastedonbutterbeer.tumblr.com.au  
> song: www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hvcPPxAmY8


End file.
